


||The day we had lost eachother||

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An A/N
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	||The day we had lost eachother||

Hello!

This is just to start of before I actually start writing!

Dear antis, I know this story is in no way okay and I am not going to justify it, either way I use this to cope and because I am very hyperfixated.  
Please just leave this be, I am not trying to force this onto anyone, I just need to post it.

Now then, this story will in no way have smut in it, except for maybe some light kisses. There’s just going to be a ton of fluff, but prepare for angst in the end.

I have the AU and the plot already planned out, I just need to write it in chapters, so there will be some updates very soon, but probably irregularly!

Sincerely, the person that just wrote this!


End file.
